Tarefa 7
]]Tarefa 7 é como ficou conhecido o tipo de tarefa da Lista de Tarefas em que o objetivo é apenas reproduzir uma fotografia, uma pintura ou um vídeo, sem qualquer contexto. Esse título é usado por causa da tarefa 7 de 2013.1, a primeira desse tipo. História Tarefas envolvendo a reprodução de obras já existiam na 1ª edição da Lista, em 2010.2, mas o formato impresso não era favorável ao uso de fotos. Assim, as obras eram contextualizadas. A tarefa 6 de 2010.2, por exemplo, dizia: "Escolham 4 pessoas da equipe para tirar uma foto imitando a capa de Abbey Road. Lembrem-se que Paul está descalço e fumando pontos + 12 pontos se tiver um Fusca ao fundo". Em 2013.1, quando foi concluída a migração da Lista para o formato digital, se tornara possível incluir imagens coloridas e nítidas no texto das tarefas. A tarefa 7 daquele período dizia apenas "Da série 'Fotos históricas que vocês devem reproduzir'", seguida da foto "Maradona vs. Belgium". Desde então, a tarefa 7 se tornou um dos tipos mais comuns da Lista. Uma regra informal determina a inclusão de uma tarefa desse tipo a cada dia de competição. Geralmente, a primeira tarefa usa o enunciado "Da série 'Fotos históricas que vocês devem reproduzir'", a segunda "Mais uma da série 'Fotos históricas que vocês devem reproduzir'", e da terceira em diante o enunciado é suprimido, e o "texto" da tarefa passa a ser apenas a imagem da obra. Em 2014.2, foi usado um formato diferente de enunciado: todas as 8 tarefas desse tipo tinham o texto completo, mas foram usadas outras descrições além de "fotos históricas": "obras famosas", "cenas com mais spoilers da história do cinema", "capas de álbuns vencedores do Grammy", "fotos notáveis", "obras célebres", "fotos infames" e "fotos com mais RTs na história do Twitter". Até hoje, foram 50 tarefas com esse formato, usando 47 obras diferentes. A foto "Dali Atomicus" apareceu em 3 períodos diferentes, e a pintura "Nighthawks" em 2. Lista de obras referenciadas Fotografias * "Maradona vs. Belgium" (1982), de Steve Powell, em 2013.1 * "Afghan Girl" (1984), de Steve McCurry, em 2013.1 * "V-J Day in Times Square" (1945), de Alfred Eisenstaedt, em 2013.1 * "Dali Atomicus" (1948), de Philippe Halsman, em 2013.1, 2013.2 e 2014.1 * "Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima" (1945), de Joe Rosenthal, em 2013.1 * "Muhammad Ali vs. Sonny Liston" (1965), em 2013.1 * "Jânio Quadros com os pés trocados" (1961), de Erno Schneider, em 2013.1 * JFK Jr., em 2013.2 * Pelé e Moore, em 2013.2 * Bush no 11 de setembro, em 2013.2 * Obama awaits updates on bin Laden (2011), de Pete Souza, em 2013.2 * Steve Jobs sentado no chão (1982), de Diana Walker, em 2013.2 * Bob Dylan no carro, em 2013.2 * Cristiano Ronaldo e Messi no Bola de Ouro (2014), em 2014.1 * Acordo de Oslo (1993), de Vince Musi, em 2014.1 * LeBron James, em 2014.1 * War Is Hell, em 2014.2 * Schwarzenegger, em 2014.2 * "A Derrota Faz Parte do Caminho dos Vencedores" (2014), em 2014.2 * Selfie do 86º Oscar (2014), postada por Ellen DeGeneres, em 2014.2 * Women's Suffrage (1915), em 2015.1 * Roberto Marinho, em 2015.1 * Mídias Antissociais, em 2015.1 * "Coque seguro" (2015), de Vera Holtz, em 2015.2 * Silvio Santos de férias em Orlando (2015), em 2015.2 * Carla, Xanddy e Caetano (2015), em 2015.2 * Lupita Nyong'o na Vogue (2015), em 2015.2 * Freddie Mercury e Darth Vader (1980), de Tom Callins, em 2016.1 * Britney Spears e Justin Timberlake de Jeans (2001), em 2016.1 * Briga das prévias do PSDB (2016), de Adriano Vizoni, em 2016.1 * Viola Davis na LA Times Magazine (2012), em 2016.1 Álbuns * Capa de Please Please Me (1963), The Beatles, em 2013.1 * Capa de Random Access Memories (2013), Daft Punk, em 2014.2 * Capa de Definitely Maybe (1994), Oasis, em 2016.1 Pinturas * American Gothic (1930), de Grant Wood, em 2014.1 * Nighthawks (1942), de Edward Hopper, em 2014.1 e 2014.2 * Balloon Girl, de Banksy, em 2014.1 * Las Meninas (1656), de Diego Velázquez, em 2014.1 * Hand with Reflecting Sphere (1935) , de M. C. Escher, em 2014.1 * The Son of Man (1964), de René Magritte, em 2014.2 * Mona Lisa (século XVI), de Leonardo da Vinci, em 2015.1 * Abraço (2007), de Romero Britto, em 2015.1 * Autorretrato Dedicado al Dr. Eloesser (1940), de Frida Kahlo, em 2016.1 * The Kiss (1908), de Gustav Klimt, em 2016.1 Cinema e TV * Cena do chuveiro de Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock, em 2014.2 * Still de Priscila, A Rainha do Deserto (1994), em 2015.1 * Poster de Boyhood (2014), em 2015.1 * Imagem de O Clube dos Cinco (1985), em 2015.1 * Imagem de Orange Is the New Black (2014), em 2015.2 * Imagem de Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001), em 2015.2 * Poster de Star Wars: Episódio IV – Uma Nova Esperança (versão de 1997), em 2015.2 * Jared Leto como Coringa em Esquadrão Suicida (2016; foto de 2015), em 2015.2 * Família Addams, em 2015.2 * Imagem de Curtindo a Vida Adoidado (1986), em 2016.1 * Poster de Rocky (1976), em 2016.1 Livros * Capa de Laranja Mecânica, de Anthony Burgess (desenho de David Pelham), em 2015.1 Category:Lista de Tarefas Category:Tarefas clássicas da Lista de Tarefas